


Village Store.

by Crissyliz86



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissyliz86/pseuds/Crissyliz86
Summary: This song SEXY In LATIN is by the band Little man Tate they wasn't well known and underrated, they always made me smile and this song kinda fits with the Era and the characters of Rae and Finn maybe a bit AU but it's still fun.Check out some of there stuff in tube.





	Village Store.

Well our mums got talkin' at the village store

I was three you were four

You looked lovely that's for sure

Just somethin' about you

 

Together we went everywhere

You scratched my face I pulled you hair

You sent me tumblin' down the stairs

Just somethin' about you

 

(Bridge)

You must have known that I want you (that I want you)

You must have known that I want you don't you

 

[Chorus:]

Something's happenin'

It's written on the wall that you're sexy in Latin

This time,come on

Everything's changin' we can't hold on.

 

Together we went everywhere

You scratched my face I pulled you hair

You sent me tumblin' down the stairs

Just somethin' about you

 

We'd stay out drinking in the park

I'd walk you home after dark

I didn't mind it wasn't far

Because there's somethin' about you

 

You went to university

You lost your virginity

Saw more of him and less of me

But there's somethin' about you

 

(Bridge)

 

[Chorus]

 

Together we went everywhere

You scratched my face I pulled you hair

You sent me tumblin' down the stairs

Just somethin' about you

 

Well we're not friends anymore

I'm twenty three, you're twenty four

You're still gorgeous that's for sure still somethin' about you

 

Now we've done it everywhere

You scratch my back, I pull your hair

We've even done it on the stairs

There's just somethin' about you.

 

[Chorus x2]


End file.
